Go The Distance
by Hugkisshug
Summary: Sequel to Principessa Franza. When Bree and Chase have a fight, she returns to Cristallo. Now Chase must find a way to get her back, before she gets married. Can he get her back in time or will she forever remain the princess she once was? Rated M for depicted violence and coarse language. Use of Italian.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is the sequel to Principessa Franza. YAY! I loved writing that story so I'm going to c** **ontinue it, because why the heck not? But if you haven't read the first story Principessa Franza, you might (you will) be completely lost. Also shoutout to J-deep who gave me this idea, thanks so much I love it! So I hope you like the first chapter and don't forget to review what you think! 1...2...3...**

* * *

Chase's POV

I ran out of the room and shut the door behind me. More like slammed it behind me. My dad hates me! He hates my fucking guts! And I bet it's because of Mom too. Right now, I don't really want to talk to anyone, but you know what? No. Because seconds later, Bree knocks on the door and asks to come in. And of course I let her in, it's just, I'm not the best person to talk to at the moment.

"Chase?"

"What," I spat.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm not okay! I'll never be okay! I lost to Dylan! DYLAN!"

"Just calm down okay? Getting upset will only make things worse."

"HOW! How can things get any worse than this?"

"Just chill out."

There was another knock on the door. Bree got up and opened it and Hunter came in. Hunter. I wonder how Bree picked the name. Hm. But now's not the time for that. Hunter walked in. He sat down on Leo's bed and looked at me.

"I heard Mr. Ickypants won."

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"He doesn't deserve to win. You do Daddy," Hunter hopped off the bed and came to give me a hug.

"Grandpa doesn't think so."

"Grandpa's wrong."

I smiled at this. I like hearing people say Davenport was wrong. Heh, heh.

"You think?"

"Absolutely. I'm gonna go tell him that. Nobody can resist my kitty cat eyes."

"I think you mean puppy dog eyes," Bree said.

"No, kitty cat eyes, puppy dogs kinda freak me out," he said putting his head down a little.

Then he ran out.

"He's so cute," Bree said.

"Yeah," I smiled.

How can this little seven year old boy take me straight from anger to a smile in like a minute.

"Now you, chill. Quit worrying about Dylan and just relax for once."

Me? Relax? Hilarious! She can't be serious. Has she even met me? No, I know what I'm gonna do and when I'm done, Davenport will have to make me the top spy.

* * *

I walked through the hallways until I ran into Dylan. Damn it.

"Oh, hey Chase," he said, talking down to me as if I was some stupid five year old.

"Hey Dylan," I mimicked in the same way to tell him to shut the fuck up.

"How're things down in second place?"

"How're things up in the clouds?"

"Ha ha I get it, cause you're saying I've got my head in the clouds."

"Yeah, except people who didn't wouldn't have to clarify that."

"I'll have you know, I'm perfectly down to earth."

"Good one."

"I know."

I glared at him, harsher than I already was. Anytime I see Dylan I automatically go into a glare.

"But uh, have fun. Now that I'm top spy I'ma make your life miserable."

"Just stand on earth and mission accomplished."

"Ha ha."

"I know."

We continued our glares at each other till he bumped me and walked away. UGH! This plan has to work, or I don't know what I'll do. I can't let Dylan be a cliché high school bully. Not that I know much about cliché high school bullies, but I do know about Dylan. And I think I'm right.

I carried on my way down the hall till I reached the place I was looking for. I walked into the room and put my water bottle down. Then I began training. Yep that's right, I'm training again. And I don't care what anyone says. Relaxing just doesn't work for me. I need to practice. So I'm constantly improving. So I'm constantly showing that smug jerk up. Did I mention Dylan and I don't exactly get along? No? Well, I can't stand the sight of the monstrosity he calls a face. Or that marble he calls a brain. I took all my anger out on the practice dummy, hitting it harder every time. I kept thinking about everything Dylan's ever ruined for me. Everything he's ever done to me. Everything he's ever cost me. My top spot. My father's pride. The whole damn academy. LITERALLY. I can't believe Davenport chose that dick over me.

I kicked the dummy over and had to stand it back up before resuming my position and trying to knock it over again. I hate Dylan. I hate my dad. Why is it always those two letting me down. Especially Davenport. I mean Dylan I don't really expect to have my back. But my own father? That'll teach me to trust people, DAD. All my fury was going into training. And that's how it stayed day after day I would take my anger out on the dummy. Everyday, the dummy was harder to push over. I seemed to get tired more easily. And I couldn't think straight. But I kept training, because if I want that top spot I have to train my butt off. Otherwise I lose to Dylan again. I can't let that happen. He's a dick and nobody wants him at the academy. He changed things behind Davenport's back. He bullied the younger students. Nobody could possibly want him here. Except Davenport. He's delirious I tell you. He doesn't care about anyone but Dylan.

Think about it. Dylan and I get into a fight that Dylan started and I get punished. Dylan was appointed the top spy every single time. Dylan got to go with Bree and I to find Hunter even though all he did was get us caught. Davenport believed Dylan when he pinned that raping on me, not me. His son. Dylan's done all these terrible things and he only gets two weeks suspension after he and I get into another fight that he started. I just have to accept that my father loves my mortal enemy more than me. I had to stop training for a second. My chest was heaving and I was out of breath. I looked at my hands. They were pale. No biggie. I'll just get a drink of water and be fine. I walked over to my water bottle and had a drink, but it didn't make me feel any better. I lean on the dummy for support as I start to feel dizzy. But I'm fine. Really. I'm Chase Davenport. I can handle anything. My vision went blurry as I saw someone enter the room.

"Chase!"

It was Bree. You know, usually I'd be mad at her for interrupting me, but right now I'm really glad she's here. My head became really heavy. Like someone filled it with lead. I felt Bree's arms around me.

"Chase, can you hear me?"

I could, but I couldn't speak. I must look pretty terrible if she asked me that. Everything felt heavy or seemed to spin. Slowly, I sunk to the ground before everything blacked out.

* * *

 **There's the first chapter done! Yay! Many more to come! I probably will be updating every few days so keep an eye out! Anyway, I really hope you liked the first chapter and don't forget to review!**

 **Bye Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's the second chapter of Go The Distance. There's a part in this where I wrote 'Uncle Leo and me' instead of 'Uncle Leo and I' and that's just because it was Hunter saying it. So that's why. I do know it's supposed to be 'and I'. But anyways, other than that I really hope you guys like this chapter and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Bree's POV

The next day I walked down the hall to see Hunter running up to me. I crouched down so he could see me eye to eye.

"Mommy, guess what?"

"What?"

"I talked to Vicki!"

Aw! Young love. Really...really young love.

"Good for you."

Hunter smiled big showing his little baby teeth and ran down the hallway. I continued walking down the hall until I spotted the one thing that annoyed the shit out of me. Chase practicing on a dummy. He's nearly killed himself twice and yet he's still practicing! I stormed into the room and leaned against the doorway.

"What are you doing?"

"Training."

"Well stop it, you need to rest."

"I'm fine."

"No, stop saying that! You always say that and then you pass out!"

"That was other times this is now!"

"You always say that too! Now shut your mouth and stop training!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"I will!"

"You won't!"

"You think you're invincible, but I got news for you! You're NOT!"

"I know I'm not invincible! But I know my limits!"

"Clearly you don't!"

"That's none of your business! It's just mine!"

"Well I'm making it my business!"

"Stop it!"

"No! Is it wrong that I care about you!"

"No! Just stay out of my way!"

"I can't! Because if I did that you'd die!"

"I'll be fine!"

"You-"

"FINE!"

"You know what? Whatever! But I'm not gonna stay here and watch you hurt yourself!"

"Fine, then!"

I turned around walked down the hallways. Chase is so annoying! Why does he have to do this to himself? Why can't he think before diving in? 'Cause right now he's diving into concrete! I can't live like this anymore! I can't go on! I can't be with Chase! I can't love him anymore! Never again!

* * *

Chase's POV

Why can't Bree mind her own business? Why can't she see that I'm fine! I'm a spy, I have to push myself or I never get anywhere! I mean of course I still love her, but she needs to realize that I can take care of myself. And telling me that I'm going to die? That's just plain cold! Why does she have to go to extremes!

I punched the dummy harder and knocked it over. I ran my finger through my hair. I hate arguing with her, but we're both too stubborn to cave. I feel like I need to apologize, but I just can't. She needs to come to me. Because I'm right. She needs to apologize to me.

I picked up the dummy, grabbed my water bottle and had a drink. Then I went straight back to training. There was no way she was going to stop me. If I train harder, I'll become better than Dylan and Davenport will have to make me the top spy. And if he doesn't? It's just proof that he loves that obnoxious jerk more than his own son. And if that happens, I'll have the whole academy on my side. Because no one wants Dylan as the top spy. They want someone who won't beat them up and make them feel inferior. That's me.

Suddenly, I felt a presence at the doorway. I swear if it's Bree or Dylan, I'm gonna flip out. But it wasn't. It was Hunter. He walked over to me, grabbed my hand and led me over to a couple chairs. Slowly, I sat down in one across from him and waited to see what he was going to do.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Training. Why?"

"Why are you training? You're sick."

"Not anymore. I'm fine now."

"But Mommy said she doesn't like it when you train and then pass out."

"Well then, I won't pass out."

"I know I'm small, but I do know that you don't choose whether you faint or not."

"Yeah, but I know my limits. I can handle it."

"Like you did the last two times?"

"How'd you know about the second time?"

"Uncle Leo and me went to his room to get stuff and we saw you."

"Oh."

"So why are you still training?"

"Because I'm fine now."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Truly?"

"Yes."

"Abso-wutely?"

"Yes, Hunter."

"Surly?"

"Yes, okay? I'm okay, Hunter."

"Then why is Mommy upset?"

"She just doesn't think I'm okay. But I am."

"Mommy's always right."

"Not this time."

"You don't look 100%."

"But I am."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Hunter."

"Hm, okay, but I still don't believe you."

Hunter slid off the chair and dropped to the ground with a little thud. He walked out and I watched him run over to his friends and start talking to them. Then they ran off together.

I slumped down in my chair. I felt awful. My stomach was churning and my head was throbbing in time with my heartbeat. Of course, I didn't tell Hunter this because it had only started to feel worse now. In one quick motion I felt all the color wipe from my face. Ugh. I push myself off the chair and walk over to my water bottle. Slowly, I pick it up and take a drink, but that doesn't help. I don't have time to worry about these sick feelings. I have to keep training if I want my spot back.

I try to kick the dummy, but I can't get my leg off the ground.

"Chase!"

God damn it, Bree! Leave me alone! I turn to the door and see my brother, Leo, not Bree. Don't tell me he's here to say I have to stop training too.

"What do you want?" I snap, partly because I'm annoyed, another part because I feel sick.

"You need to come with me right now."

"Sorry, Leo, I'm kinda busy."

"You're gonna wanna see this."

"What did something happen to Hunter?"

"Not exactly."

"Then what?"

"Just come on!" he ran in, grabbed my wrist and started pulling me out of the room.

I would have complained, but we were running which technically counts as training. Soon we came to the main area. Davenport and Adam were there waiting for us.

"What's going on?"

"It's Bree," Davenport replied.

"What did something happen to her?"

"No. A little earlier today, she came into my office and informed me that she was resigning."

"What!" I cried.

"She's going back to Cristallo to resume her place as princess and eventually queen."

"No! She can't be gone!"

"I'm sorry, Chase. She left an hour ago."

Bree was gone. I couldn't fully process it. I didn't want to process it. Bree had left. Left me. Left the agency. Left HUNTER! Bree had left everything. I don't know what I'm going to do.

* * *

 **And that was the second chapter of Go The Distance! I really (times infinity) hope you guys liked it and please don't forget to review and tell me what you thought! Kay Byee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here's the third chapter of Go the Distance! I hope you guys like it and please don't forget to to review, I really** **appreciate them.**

* * *

Bree's POV

I just couldn't stand Chase anymore. I know what I've done. I know that it was the right decision. I know that. And I know what I left behind. Chase. Missions. My son. Hunter can deal without me. I know he can. He's strong. He's a fighter. All he needs is his father and Leo. He and I never really connected that well anyway. He connected the best with Leo. I was just kind of there.

But anyways, I landed in Cristallo just a little while ago. My parents were ecstatic to hear my decision to take my place as queen. This will be great. I'll get my old life back. I can forget Chase Davenport ever existed. I can reverse time. I can. I did. Chase and I just didn't have much in common, but here, everybody looks up to me and worships me. It's nice.

Some of the servants finished unpacking my things and as I looked in my old wardrobe I found a lot of my old clothes. I picked one dress out. It was always my favorite dress. A navy blue, floor length, sleeveless, jeweled, puffy dress. Yep. That's my favorite. It was so elegant. And I know I hated my first name because it's elegant, but being around spies for years and not having any elegance whatsoever, really opened my eyes to how much I actually like grace and prestige. Principessa Breana Franza. I like it.

I spent the rest of the day with my old friend, Eugenio. He and I played together as little children and hung out until I got whisked away by the Davenports. Eugenio hadn't changed a bit. Except for the fact that he was married now. I'd never met the woman he married, but she sounded like a lovely girl. Eugenio and I did all the things we used to do, like swimming in the lake and running around this empty meadow we'd found a long time ago. I loved being back in Cristallo. I never once thought about the agency all day. It was amazing.

* * *

One week later, I sat down for lunch in my short, pink dress with a belt of gems around the middle. My parents had already sat down. We started talking in Italian. I loved it. Speaking English was fun too, but I'll always love my first language. I'd gotten some of my Italian accent back. It was awesome. I can't believe I ever left this place. It's the best place ever.

"Dolcezza, at the end of the month, you will have to take your place as queen," Mamma said.

I was shocked. It was so soon!

"Really? Already?"

"Your Papà and I must step down as soon as possible. It is not a good idea for us to be running a country anymore. It is too difficult now."

"I understand."

"But, mia figlia, you must marry in this time as well," Papà said.

I couldn't believe it. I'd have to get married! Wow. Okay. That's a new one.

"Why?"

"It is the legge."

"Of course, I just do not see how I will fall in love in that time."

"No need. We arrange your marriage."

"Che cosa?" I asked.

I can't have an arranged marriage. I want to marry someone I love. Not someone my parents picked out.

"We arrange your marriage. Have you forgotten the custom in Cristallo?"

I did! I totally forgot! I totally forgot that here my parents picked my groom! Oh my god!

"Uh, yeah. I must have."

"Your papà and I will go and discuss. There are many dukes or lords you could marry."

"Of course, papà. Um, mi scusi."

I started to get up from the table.

"Wait, miele, your rehearsals for the coronation will begin next week," Mamma said, stopping me from getting up.

"Certamente."

I left the room and as soon as I was out of their sight I ran up to my room, crying. Why do I have to get married? I'm not ready! I'll be an awful wife! Besides what about Hunter? What if he ever found out that his mother married someone other than his father? My world's falling apart! Chase. I have to marry someone other than Chase. I can't! No, I can. You can, Bree. You don't know a Chase. You know no one named Chase.

I sat on my bed with my head in my hands. This arranged marriage would be the death of me. I can't be happy married to someone I don't love. Maybe, maybe this is all a nightmare. Maybe I'll wake up in the morning and everything will be right with the world. I won't have to marry to assume the throne and everything will be okay. I'll just lay down and close my eyes and when I wake up, everything will be as it should.

I laid down on my bed and crawled under the covers. Then I kicked my shoes off and pushed them off the bed. This dress wasn't the most comfortable thing to sleep in. But this situation wasn't comfortable either. They matched perfectly. I closed my eyes and let my mind start to wander. Suddenly, things started to get darker and darker and darker...

* * *

 **There's the third chapter of Go the Distance! I hope you guys loved it! Please don't forget to review, they mean a lot to me. But anyways, see ya next time!**

 **Byeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here's the fourth chapter of Go the Distance! I really hope you guys like and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Bree's POV

Nope. It's not a dream. It's not. I woke up this morning and overheard my parents talking about possible husbands for me. That's it. My life's over. I can't do anything about this stupid arranged marriage. In two weeks I'll be Mrs. whatever his name is. I can't deal with that! I wanna be a Franza! Principessa Breana Franza! At least my parents are being nice to me. They're allowing me to see my husband before the wedding. We even get time to get to know each other. That's a lot for Cristallian customs. It's better, but still not good. I want to marry for amore, not convenienza.

I walked into the room where they were talking. I didn't know whether they'd share their thoughts with me, or whether they'd hide it like some big secret. But they didn't hide it. I walked straight over to the table and they kept talking.

"What have you decided?" I asked, nervously.

What if they chose someone who I couldn't stand! What if there was something wrong with this person! Oh my god. I feel sick. I can't marry someone I despise! I can't and I won't!

"We are deciding between questi tre," Mamma slid three papers over to me, "If you have any input, tell us."

I looked at the tre profiles. Duke, Duke and Lord. The lord looked in his forties. I wasn't going to marry that guy. I slid the paper back over to my genitori, shaking my head. I looked at the second profile. It was Duke Alberto Lo Conte. He was acceptable. 29 years old, loves horse-riding and golf. See what I mean by acceptable? I'm not really into horse riding since in Cristallo I have to ride side saddle. But golf sounds interesting. I haven't played much, but it could be fun.

I looked over at the third profile. Duke Alfonso Vivani. 28 years old, like me, likes cycling and diving. Yeah he's okay. I think looks wise I prefer Alberto. I slid Duke Lo Conte back to my parents and nodded.

"Duke Alberto Lo Conte. 29 years old, likes horse riding and golf," Mamma read aloud for Papà to hear.

"You like him do you now?" Papà asked.

I nodded.

"Okay then, we shall be in contact with this young man."

"Grazie, Papà," I stood up and kissed the top of his head before walking outside.

Maybe this wedding wouldn't be as bad as I'd thought. Alberto's hot. And he seems like a nice guy, of course, I'll have to meet him to make my final decision. But I think that this is going to be great. I've totally left the agency behind me. It's not even something I worry about anymore. I really like where this marriage is going.

I walked down the path out into the gardens and just strolled around. There wasn't much to do here, but it was all peaceful. At the agency I'd be throwing myself in danger every ten minuti. After a little while of walking I sat down on a bench I had found and seemed to daze for a while. Then a servant came rushing up to me. I had to check his badge twice after what happened last time.

"Principessa! Principessa!"

Surprised, I stood up and faced him. He bowed to me before continuing.

"Duke Alberto Lo Conte has arrived."

"Che cosa? Già?"

"Sì."

"What time is it?"

The servant looked down at his watch and replied, "Three thirty, miss."

Wow. Time had really gotten away from me. I walked back to the palace with the servant and entered one of the living rooms, finding Mamma, Papà and the man from the picture. They were all talking.

"There you are, come sit," Mamma said, gesturing to a rather grand chair.

I sunk down into the chair, but hid it.

"So, principessa, what do you like to do?" Alberto asked.

"Oh please, call me Bree."

"Alright, Bree. What do you like to do?"

I thought for a little. Why don't I know this.

"I love the outdoors," I said.

I do love the outdoors. The wind in my hair, the sun on my face. I love it.

"What sort of things do you do outdoors?"

"Mainly passeggiando."

"I love it too."

"Would you care to take a stroll now?" I asked, very elegantly.

I'm trying to show him the old me. The principessa. Not the spy. I want to leave that life back in America. Back at the agency.

"Absolutely."

"Well, we shall be in la cucina if you need us," Mamma said, obviously finding an excuse for her and Papà to leave us alone.

Alberto and I rose from our chairs and began to walk outside. The servant held the door open for us and we smiled, thanking him. We walked down the path I was on only minuti ago and began to talk. After only mezz'ora, I felt like I had known him my entire life. There was nothing that could stop the feelings I was beginning to grow. I became very fond of him. I can see myself marrying him.

We headed down to the golf course and he taught me how to play. On one hole, he even made the cliche move of standing behind me and holding my hands that were on the golf club, then directing my shot. Usually I'm not into the cliche stuff, but he did it in such a cute way. We finished playing about an hour or two or three or four later. I didn't really pay attention to the time. I was having too much fun. Alberto and I ran into a meadow and started to run around like Eugenio and I did as little kids. I took off my light blue flats and ran around in my short blue puffy dress with a lace top and lacy long sleeves. It had a blue sash in the middle tied with a big blue bow on my bare back. This was another one of my favorite dresses.

Alberto chase me around until he finally caught me, picked me up by my waist from behind and spun me around all the while I was smiling and laughing. This is literally the perfect moment. Chase and I never had these moments. We would have some moments, but never fun ones. Either romantic or steamy and heated. But we never fooled around like this. He was always training. I grimaced in my head. He was ALWAYS training. We never spent any time together! Maybe if he had out down the damn sweat towel and water bottle for once, I might actually be marrying him. But that can never be. He's an ocean away. And he's still the same guy! I bet he's training right now! Or sleeping, I don't really know the time difference. But if he's awake right now, I bet he's training! Why couldn't he just take a break once in a while? I care about him and I don't want to see him get hurt!

Alberto put me down and I snapped out of my thoughts. Then I felt his lips crash against mine and one thought clouded my mind. I couldn't get rid of it. It was stuck to me and no matter how hard I tried there was no way to remove it. I hated this thought! I wanted it to go away. I didn't want it, get it out! Get it out!

Chase.

* * *

 **Hey guys, so there's the fourth chapter of Go the Distance! I really hope you guys liked it and review below about where you think I got the name Alberto for Bree's love interest and what do you think he looks like? Hmm?**

 **KK Byee!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here's the fifth chapter of Go the Distance. For any of you that didn't get the reference to Alberto, I named him after Albert, Kelli Berglund's love interest in How to Build a Better Boy. Albert was a robot she designed to be perfect and the actor that played him was Marshall Williams. Kay anyways I hope you like this chapter and please don't forget to review! :) Also, I know I have and will be writing in Bree's POV a lot, but there is a reason for that so just bare with me.**

* * *

Bree's POV

That night I laid down and closed my eyes and as the eyelids fluttered closed, replays of this afternoon popped up in my mind. Well, just one really. Alberto's kiss. I felt so bad. Why did I think about Chase? Why couldn't I get him out of my head? The kiss just reminded me of him so much. His kisses felt exactly the same. Why can't I let him go? UGH!

When morning came, I hauled myself up and lazily got out of bed. I looked at myself in the mirror. Same as usual. Hair's a mess and dark circles under my eyes. I grabbed my brush from the top of the dresser and pulled it down the side of my head. Once I'd finished I looked a little like my normal self. Then I went over to my closet and picked out another dress. It was a sleeveless, floor length dress with a maroon skirt and a jeweled top. I slipped on a pair of maroon heels to match. Then I headed into my en-suite and did my makeup. Sometimes I'd have servants do it for me, but I was trying to stay away from the world as long as possible today. I can't face anyone. Especially Alberto. I ran out on him yesterday. Mamma and Papà saw me running into the palace and asked me what was wrong, but I brushed them off.

Finally, however, my makeup was complete and I had to face people. Bleh. I headed downstairs and found my parents sitting at the breakfast table. I sat down and started eating, trying to pretend nothing had happened. But the picked up on this. Parents know everything god damn it.

"What happened between you and Alberto?" Mamma asked.

"Cosa intendi?" I asked, trying to steer far away from the topic.

"You came indietro crying," Papà said.

I know I have to tell them sooner or later, but I really wanna pick later. Unfortunately, the world has chosen sooner for me.

"Bene, we kissed yesterday."

"Well, that's a good thing, why were you so upset?" Mamma asked, softly.

I mumbled my answer. Maybe they'd get the message that I didn't want to talk about it.

"Che cosa?"

"It reminded me of Chase," I whispered.

My parents made the classic stern faces and I put my head in my hands. I hate this! Why can't I get over him! It's been nearly two weeks! If Chase wanted me back he would've come to get me.

"Mia figlia, you cannot think of him any longer," Papà demanded.

"I don't try to. It just happens!"

"Control it! Controllo!"

"Mi dispiace!"

There was seconds of silence. All I could think about was the situation. Everything had taken a turn for the worse just like I'd expected. What would I tell Alberto? He won't want to marry me now.

"Mi scusi," I stood up and walked out.

I couldn't be in that room anymore, so I headed up to my room to do my teeth. Then I headed out to the garden. I sat down on the bench and stared out into space.

* * *

 _The Mask holding Chase jammed the knife into his stomach and helped his cohorts defend against the attackers, including Leo and Janelle. I ran straight for Chase and dragged him out of the action, into my dorm. I struggled to get him on my bed but I got there and searched desperately for something to heal him. Ugh! I couldn't think of anything. He was losing more and more blood by the minute, I was running out of time..._

* * *

 _Three years later, three years since he left for that mission. He's never coming back. Never. Chase is never coming back. Chase left to find the Masks three years ago. Three years. I've finished my training and been on a few missions now. I wanted my first mission to be with Chase, but he's gone. The Masks killed him, I know they did. I can feel it..._

* * *

 _"_ _Chase Davenport, you are expelled from the agency."_

* * *

 _"But I love you," I said, quietly._

 _"And I loved you too."_

 _"Loved?"_

 _"Loved. So just get out of my face."_

 _"You don't love me anymore?"_

 _"The guy in the forest is dead. And guess what?"_

 _"What?" I asked, a single tear rolled down my cheek._

 _I didn't want to know the answer._

 _"You killed him."_

* * *

Suddenly, I was snapped out of my thoughts. I saw Alberto sitting next to me. Uh. I really don't want to talk to him right now.

"So, how are you?"

"I'm fine," I replied.

No! I'm not fine! I can't stop thinking about CHASE!

"What was that yesterday?"

"I'm sorry. I just-I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"It is?" I looked up at him.

I didn't expect that.

"Yeah, everybody has weird moments."

"So does this mean you still want to marry me?"

"Of course."

My arms wrapped around him. I love him. I think. I think I love him. I don't love Chase anymore. He's gone, done, dead. This is a new chapter in my life. I'm fine here. Nothing can hurt me here except for my own head. I'm perfectly happy.

* * *

 **So there's the fifth chapter of Go the Distance! I hope you liked it and don't forget to review! Byeeeee!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the sixth chapter of Go the Distance! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Bree's POV

That night I snuggled into my bed. Alberto was staying a couple rooms down from me, since he's staying in the palace till the wedding. Gently, I laid my head down on my pillow and closed my eyes. Everything around me turned to black. Slowly, I fell unconscious.

* * *

 _I woke up with a start. I could hear shouting. Fully awake from the jolt, I looked at my alarm clock. 2 am. Why are people yelling at 2 am? I stayed quiet and tried to listen to what they were saying._

 _"Quick! Get the King, Queen and Princess out of here!"_

 _"Hurry!"_

 _A gunshot._

 _"Ahh!"_

 _I scrambled out of bed and opened my door. I ran out to the balcony overlooking the entryway. Dead bodies of servants and guards laid shot down on the floor. People were running around screaming and demanding that the royal family leave_ _immediately. I was terrified. My heart started pumping a thousand beats a minute and I couldn't think straight._

 _"Alberto!" I cried._

 _I turned around and found him running around looking for something. He spotted me and ran over relieved. Servants and guards ran amok. I felt his sturdy arms around me and I felt safer._

 _"I'm so glad you're okay!"_

 _"What's going on?" I asked, panicky._

 _"Someone's broken in. I don't know who, but they're looking for you. We have to get you out of here."_

 _He had his arm on my back and started leading my down the hallway to the back stairs. I saw another of my servants be shot in front of my eyes. I couldn't describe how absolutely petrified I am. Alberto lead me to the back stairs and I looked behind us, feeling someone's presence. Someone was following us._

 _"ALBERTO!" I screeched._

 _He looked behind us and noticed the person too. We started to run ever quicker. The person behind us started to pick up the speed as well. I screamed. Suddenly, I felt Alberto come to a halt. I stopped and looked behind me to see the man had grabbed him._

 _"ALBERTO!"_

 _"Go! Run! Run!"_

 _The man had Alberto's neck enclosed in his arm. Alberto elbowed the man and a rissa commenced. Alberto was strong and nearly had the man pinned by the man came back stronger and before I knew it, he had Alberto on the ground at gunpoint._

 _"STOP!"_

 _The man placed his finger on the trigger. I ran over and pushed him away. I didn't do much damage, but he stumbled back, allowing my love to get away. I tried backing up, but my long, white, lacy, see through nightgown tripped me over. I back on my butt, causing my gown go all the way up exposing my underwear. At this point I really didn't give a shit. I was too scared to do anything._

 _The man looked at me. He had alert hazel eyes. They tore into my soul. I hated them. I want Alberto! The man started to walk closer to me and squatted down with the gun in hand. It scared me more than anything. He could shoot me. He would. He'd shoot me and I'd die and I'd never get to marry Alberto and I'd never get to be queen and Cristallo would have someone else govern them because I'd be dead. Dead. Tears swelled in my eyes. I don't wanna die! Aiuto! Aiuto!_

 _A tear flowed down my cheek and the man reached out and wiped it away. Then a wave of relief swept over me when Alberto came up from behind and tackled the man. He grabbed his gun and pointed it at the man lying on the ground._

 _"Who are you?" Alberto bellowed, "What do you want with my fiancé?"_

 _The man didn't reply and instead swept under Alberto's feet causing my love to drop the gun and fall to the floor. The man caught the gun and got to his feet._

 _"Please! Don't shoot him!" I begged, "I love him!"_

 _The man kept a firm grip on the gun. He wasn't convinced. I had to try harder._

 _"He means everything to me! Just let him go! I can't live without him! He's the best thing that's ever happened to me! I love him more than I've ever loved anyone in my life! I want to marry him! I want to have a child with him! I need him! I LOVE HIM!"_

 _The man dropped the gun. YES! I'd done it! I saved Alberto. The man grabbed the bottom of his mask and ripped it off. My stomach sunk. Chase. What had I done? I'd just said all of that to Chase. I'm a terrible person! Why did I do that? I need to learn to shut my god damn mouth!_

 _"You love him more than you've ever loved anyone, hmm?"_

 _"Chase! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were under there!"_

 _"It doesn't matter! You still said it," his soul-tearing eyes turned floppy and soft, "It must be true."_

 _My tears grew and grew and grew. I couldn't keep them quiet and they kept sliding down my face as I made hiccup-like sounds. Alberto made his way to his feet and punched Chase in the face. He continued to pound Chase until he was broken and bleeding on the floor._

 _"Alberto! Get off him!" I tore my fiancé from Chase._

 _Chase stood up and grabbed his gun from the floor. He handed it to me. This wasn't good last time. Last time he'd told me to shoot him. I wouldn't do it._

 _"Shoot-"_

 _"NO! I won't shoot you!"_

 _"Shoot the man you love least."_

 _The color left my face. What did he just ask me to do? He couldn't seriously expect me to kill one of them._

 _"Kill him," Alberto said, "What are you waiting for?"_

 _"I can't shoot one of you!"_

 _"Shoot!" Chase snapped._

 _I hate it when he yells at me like that. It's scary._

 _"I can't shoot!"_

 _"Shoot one of us, BREE!"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"We both love you. We both don't want to live in a world without you. Put one of us out of our misery!"_

 _"Breana, need I remind you, I didn't make you so angry that you left, I didn't break into you palace and stage an attack just to get you back. I didn't get you pregnant and leave."_

 _"I didn't leave!"_

 _"Yes you did!"_

 _"It was my fault," I stepped in._

 _The boys turned to me. I knew I had to shoot one of them. They wouldn't let me go._

 _"SHOOT!" Chase commanded._

 _"Stop yelling at me!" I sobbed._

 _"I would never yell at you, Breana," Alberto said._

 _"KISS UP!" Chase boomed._

 _"I don't yell at her because I love her!"_

 _"I love her too!"_

 _"Enough to make her leave!"_

 _"You don't even know! You don't know what I've been through!"_

 _"And yet, even I can see you're a stupid dick!"_

 _"At least I'm not a pretty boy who's using his looks to gain power! You've got nothing up in the blonde_ _over gelled head of yours except for greed!"_

 _"I make Bree happy!"_

 _"I saved her life!"_

 _"When?"_

 _"I rescued her from here! I pushed her out of the way of a falling helicopter that would've crushed her to death!"_

 _"And how many times have you nearly killed her!"_

 _Chase stayed silent. He wouldn't admit it, but he knew Alberto had a point. Chase has destroyed me. He's crushed me, sucked the love out of me. But I can't stop loving him. I can't stop forgiving him. He's too important to me for me to give up on him._

 _"Exactly! Kill him!"_

 _Something snapped in me. I knew who I was going to kill and afterwards everything would go back to normal. I'd be back where I wanted to be. Where I was always meant to be. I'll be exactly who I want to be._

 _I pulled the gun up and shot. Alberto fell to the ground with a gaping hole in his chest. He died in front of my own eyes. I'd just killed my_ _fiancé._

* * *

 **There's the sixth chapter of Go the Distance! I hope you guys liked it! BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the seventh chapter of Go the Distance. I hope you guys love it! Also, to reply to Tori's review, I know Bree is switching back and forth and there's a reason for that so just wait and see...**

* * *

Bree's POV

* * *

 _I ran to Chase and buried my face in his chest. Then our lips connected. It felt perfect. Just like before. He continued to poison me with his toxic lips and I continued to melt into him and never want to leave. This is where I was always meant to be. Right here, in Chase's arms. I need Chase. I have Chase. I'll always have Chase. I can count on it now. Everything was right. Good. Great. Amazing...Perfect._

* * *

I woke up abruptly. My alarm clock read 2 am. What the heck was that? I killed the love of my life! Why did I dream that? What's wrong with me?

"Bree!" Alberto came running into my room.

I didn't dare tell him about the dream. It would have sent him running.

"Alberto what are you doing in here?"

"The Tramontoens have broken in."

What is going on? Why do I have a dream about people breaking in on the very same night people actually break in?

"Come on, we have to get you out of here, they'll take you prisoner."

I got out of bed. Well at least one thing's different. I'm not wearing a long, white, lacy see through night gown. It's a short, maroon nightgown with a black lace trim around the breasts and a black bow in the middle. However it was still see through, but oh well. I ran through the halls with my hand in Alberto's as we made our way to the back passage. He and I ran into the night and away from the palace. I tripped and fell over landing on my stomach.

"Ow!"

Alberto rushed back to me and picked me up bridal style. Then he raced on his way with me in his arms. I was scared again. I wondered if this was another dream, but I couldn't pinch myself to find out. Soon enough we came to a little clearing in the forest and Alberto set me down.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"This is your family's secret underground bunker," he walked over to a tree and knocked on it. A slit in the side opened up into a door and Alberto rushed through.

"Come on," he urged.

I followed him cautiously into the tree and spun around when I heard the secret tree door close. I grabbed onto Alberto as I felt us begin to go down. My stomach felt weird and Alberto stroked my hair to calm me down. I leaned my head against his chest and breathed in time with him. Another entrance opened as the descent came to a stop. I looked out at the large room underground. There were two rather large beds, a kitchen, a bathroom, an everything. My parents were sitting in the kitchen with a servant serving them tea. Papà had his arm around Mamma. They looked terrified and sad at the same time.

They heard us come into the room and looked up. A sense of joy came over their worried faces when they saw me.

"Figlia, meno male che stai bene!" Mamma chimed and came to give me a hug.

"Sì," Papà agreed.

I hugged them and shivered. We were very far underground and it was freezing.

"Bree, come over here and lie down under the covers," Alberto said, gesturing at one of the beds.

I walked over and crawled underneath.

"Sì, we should all get to sleep," Mamma said.

"How can we sleep?" I asked, "How can we sleep when out home is being attacked? I will not! I will not sleep! I will go up and fight."

"Principessa, absolutely not!" Papà disciplined.

"I will go and fight! I was a spy! I can fight! You cannot stop me!"

"We can and will, figlia!" Mamma snapped, "Andare a dormire!"

"No!"

Mamma stamped her foot.

"Do it, now!"

"No!"

Alberto walked over to me and pushed me down onto my pillow. He got under the covers with me and put his arm over me. Mamma e Papà took the bed next to us and the servant turned out the lights. I felt Alberto's body heat around me. I still wasn't keen on sleeping, but I didn't have much of a choice. I scooted back until I felt Alberto against my back. He kissed the back of my head. Finally, I gave up in defeat and settled down to sleep. I only hope my home is alright when I wake.

* * *

 **There was the seventh chapter of Go the Distance! I hope you liked it! BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the eighth chapter of Go the Distance! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Bree's POV

I opened my eyes and found my surroundings weren't another dream. I was really in an underground bunker. I was really hiding. I sat up and looked around. Mamma, Papà and Alberto were sitting in the kitchen having breakfast. It was cozy down here, I have to admit. But it was cold. We were who knows how far underground. I grabbed a blanket from the foot of the bed and wrapped it around myself as I made my way into the kitchen.

"Buongiorno, figlia," Mamma said.

"Buongiorno," I replied sleepily.

I received a good morning kiss from Alberto and sat down at the table. The servant came over with a coffee and croissant. I thanked him and started eating my breakfast. We did nothing for a good portion of the day until we were finally allowed back into the castle. We all squished into the tree elevator and started going up. Then the door opened and the afternoon sun beat down on my face. It was amazing. I walked back to the palace with my parents and Alberto. The palace had been cleaned up after the attack. It looked normal even. It felt weird, but there it was in front of my eyes.

I ran up to my room and looked around. Everything looked the same. Wow. I walked over to my closet and got dressed. I slipped on a short dress with a gold skirt and gold jeweled top. it was sleeveless and revealed my breasts a bit. The same gold jewels waterfall-ed onto the skirt until there was no more. Then I put on a pair of strappy, yet chunky, gold sequined heels to match. They added at least three inches to my height.

I headed into my bathroom and pulled my hair into a simple high ponytail. Then I did a simple natural makeup and headed outside. There were so many things to take care of before the wedding. To be honest, my parents are doing most of the work, but Alberto and I have to work out the guest list.

"Alberto," I called as I walked out of my room and saw him walking down the stairs.

I shuffled over to him, since the heels made it hard to run. He gave me a short, sharp kiss and smiled at me.

"What's on your mind, Bree?"

"We need to work out the guest list."

"Right, come on."

We walked down the stairs and into the dining room. After placing down our extended families, Alberto invited some of his closest friends. I did the same, writing down Eugenio and a few others that I always used to play with. Then Mamma e Papà came in and added a few of their friends. And by a few I mean one hundred people giving us a total of one hundred and fifty.

"Anyone else?" Alberto asked.

I thought hard and in the end I put down Leo, Janelle, Mr. Davenport, Adam, Hunter and Chase. They deserved to be at the wedding. They were some of my best friends and no matter what happened I knew they'd all be happy for me. Even Hunter. It can't be easy seeing your mother marry someone other than your father, but he'll be happy for me. I know my little baby.

After that, we handed our list over to a servant and they went to print out invitations. This was going to be a big wedding. Then Alberto and I went to find a spot to hold our wedding. We looked at every single church in Cristallo it seemed, but I didn't like any of them. I wanted an outdoor wedding. I love the outdoors, you know that. Where better to get married? Alberto smiled and said he loved the idea. So then we headed back to the palace and Alberto suggested we hold it in the garden. I love it! This is going to be amazing! The best wedding ever!

By that time, it was time for bed and I'd never been more tired in my life. I had a wedding dress fitting tomorrow and then I had to help pick out the food for the reception, then help my friends, Arianna e Ilaria, pick out bridesmaid dresses. I flopped down onto my bed and crawled under the covers. Then I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. This wedding would be a lot of work. But it would be worth it. I'd get to marry Alberto and become queen of Cristallo. Wow, okay now I'm terrified. Me? A queen? Could I actually pull it off? I had to. I've worked to hard on this to give it up now. I can do this. Yeah. I let out a big breath and settled down to sleep, trying to forget all the stress...

* * *

 **There was the eighth chapter of Go the Distance. I hope you guys liked it! BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the ninth chapter of Go the Distance, I hope you like it! Don't forget to review, thanks!**

* * *

Bree's POV

* * *

 _He held me close. I looked into his eyes. His beautiful hazel eyes that were soft for once. Everything faded. It was just the two of us. We were standing in the middle of a forest at midnight. There were rain droplets in my hair. He looked so gentle. Not like his usual self. Not on guard. Vulnerable._

 _"Why'd you leave?" he asked deeply and_ _huskily._

 _"I was mad," I whispered back._

 _"Are you still mad?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Then come back. Come back and be the spy you're meant to be."_

 _"I'm not meant to be a spy. I never was. I'm not cut out for it."_

 _"Yes you are."_

 _"No, I'm meant to be a princess."_

 _"You know that's not true."_

 _"It's true."_

 _"Think about what you're giving up for this."_

 _"I know I gave up the agency. But Hunter can still come and visit. You can too. It's not goodbye."_

 _"Yes, it is. You don't get it do you?"_

 _"Get what?"_

 _"You're getting married. Not to me. To him. It is goodbye."_

 _He released his embrace. Everything was cold. Slowly, he turned around and started to walk away. I shouted his name._

 _"Chase!" it echoed, but he didn't look back..._

* * *

I jerked awake. My alarm read 8 am. What the hell? Why do I keep having these dreams? What's going on? I'm marrying Alberto, my true love. We may not have fallen in love with each other naturally, but that doesn't matter. It doesn't matter how we fell in love, the important thing is that we're in love. I love him. He's my world. So why do I keep dreaming about Chase? I don't love him anymore! He's dead to me!

I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. My reflection looked awful and tired. Nothing unusual, I had just woken up. Then I noticed something different. There was water on my face. It ran in a stream from my eyes down. I'd been crying. I'd been crying in my sleep. Why? My hand reached out and turned the tap on so I could cup my hands and splash water onto my face.

I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I called.

A servant walked into the bathroom. She curtsied.

"You have a wedding dress fitting in mezz'ora, signorina."

"Grazie."

"Would you like some help?"

"Uh, sure, thanks. Just hold on for a sec."

"Of course, principessa."

I walked over to my walk in closet and closed the door. I undress and put on a bra. Then I grabbed my short, velvet purple dressing gown and put it over the top. I didn't bother to get dressed since I'd just be trying on other dresses. Then I walked out and returned to the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror while the servant did my hair and makeup. I went for a look that had hardly any makeup involved so it wouldn't smudge as much when I took clothes on and off. After about half an hour I was ready. The servant and I walked down the halls and into a room. There were wedding dresses hanging on mannequins all over the place.

The first dress I tried was a mermaid dress. Except, it was tight a little too far down.

"What do you think, signorina?" The dressmaker asked.

"Um, it's pretty," I replied.

I tried to step down from the little pedestal, but the dress tripped me and I fell face first onto the ground. Ouch.

"Can we try something else?" I asked, from the floor.

The dressmaker smiled as if to say, "Yeah that's a good idea." The next dress we tried was better. It was sleeveless with an extremely puffy skirt. It didn't really like it. It wasn't me. It was too fancy. Wait, what? Did I just think that? No, it's not that it's too fancy it's just...not what I pictured. Yeah, that's it.

"What about this one?"

"Um, is there anything...less puffy?"

"Sì."

The next one was not it at all. It was long with lace sleeves, but the skirt was way too long. And the tail seemed to go back a mile behind me! I couldn't walk in this! I'd trip over. I'd have to gather a whole bunch of it in my arms just to be able to take a step without falling!

"Hmm?" The dressmaker asked.

"Uh, anything else?" I smiled sheepishly.

We went on for hours, too tight, too big, too small, too long, WAY too short, too loose, showed every part of my breasts, pants, lingerie. I was exhausted after two hours of this.

"Do you have anything simple?" I asked.

"Ah, simple!" The dressmaker walked behind a white room divider. He came out seconds later holding another dress. It was a simple white dress, with a slightly puffy skirt and lace around the edge of the skirt. It was pretty revealing, but still decent. I put it on. It was perfect. I loved it. It was definitely the right choice.

"This one," I said, looking at myself in the mirror.

As I stared into it deeper I saw the wedding dress disappear and be replaced by my old spy gear. My black leggings, tank top and leather jacket. My thick black belt with a holster and my high heeled black knee boots. I stared at myself. Why can I see this? Where's the wedding dress?

"You like this one! Fantastic!"

The dressmaker snapped me from my thoughts. The spy gear disappeared and there stood the principessa in a wedding dress. I was getting married. Wow. I changed out of the wedding dress and headed back to my bedroom in my dressing gown. On the way, I ran into Alberto.

"Hello, Bree," he smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey, Alberto."

"Why are you in your underwear?"

"I just came back from my wedding dress fitting," I replied.

"Oh great, did you find one?"

"The perfect one."

"That's great."

I pecked him on the lips and headed back to my room. There I put on a simple navy velvet sleeveless dress with a jeweled top. I slid on some navy heels and walked out for the rest of my day.

* * *

 **There's the ninth chapter of Go the Distance, can't wait till the wedding! I hope you liked it and don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the tenth chapter of Go the Distance! Double digits already! Wow! I can't believe how far into the story we are! And I can't believe we're still far from over! It probably won't be 35 chapters like Principessa Franza, but it's still got a few more chapters left in it! Anyways, onto the story! P.S sorry for all the exclamation points, I'm just really happy! Damn I did it** **again... One more thing, this chapter has M content in it. Not too bad, but still M. You have been warned.**

* * *

Bree's POV

It was four o'clock and Arianna and Ilaria and I were with the dressmaker working out bridesmaids dresses. They went through hundreds it seemed. I couldn't help but laugh at some of the options. They were so outrageous. We settled on navy blue sleeveless dress that were tight at the top but flowed freely as you got further down. Then they added matching heels.

I plunked down on my bed after a long day. I stayed like that for a few seconds before I hauled myself up and changed into my pajamas. then I flopped right back down, crawled under the covers and closed my eyes...

* * *

 _I buried myself in his chest, I couldn't stop crying. They took him! They took Hunter! The took my little baby boy!_

* * *

 _He kissed me, forcefully and I kissed him back. I don't know what I'd do without him. Just thinking about Dylan makes me feel like I've betrayed Chase. The sinking feeling of guilt rose in my stomach. There aren't any words to express how much he means to me. I love Chase. He's my world and without him, I'd be lost. Lost and never found unless he came back. Kissing him this way made me realize just how much I need him. And how much I missed him. Chase, you are everything to me. You have to know that._

 _"I love you!" I sobbed._

 _Those aren't the best words. There aren't any words, and those were the best I could do to explain it._

 _"You may love me. But I need you."_

* * *

 _"No! Chase I want to know what happened to the guy in the forest!"_

 _"He's dead! Okay? Now just leave the real me...ALONE!" he started to walk away._

 _"I won't!" I started to cry, I'm not letting him go that easily, "I won't let you go until you tell me! Why don't you like me?"_

 _He turned around, walked up to me and kissed me violently. I was shocked. This is a very weird way to show someone you hate them. Must be an American thing. The kiss was fierce and intense, but I never wanted it to end..._

* * *

 _I closed my eyes. That's when I felt his lips against my head. A tear rolled down my cheek but I couldn't tell whether I was happy or if I was sad. Sad, remembering all those days I woke up and didn't have him here. Sad, all those times I craved his lips against mine. Sad, that I didn't try to find him sooner. Why didn't I try? I still have no idea. I should've gone within the first few days that we realized he wasn't coming back. Of course, those days were spent crying my eyes out. Praying to God to make sure he was okay. But now I have him here and I've never felt safer._

* * *

My eyes fluttered open gently. I need to get on top of these dreams. I don't know what's happening to me. I don't know why I keep thinking about Chase, but every night it's the same thing. Settle down to sleep and dream about Chase then wake up and question myself on why I'm having these dreams.

Suddenly, I felt a spray sound in my ears. I looked up and saw a fog creating clouds in my room. What the hell. Something caught the corner of my eye. Something had come in through the window. A person. They had a mask over their mouth and nose and they were wearing a Tramontoen crest.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed and got out of bed.

I rushed over to the door and tugged on it. It wouldn't budge, it was locked.

"Help! Help! Get me out!" I shrieked.

The Tramontoen guard starting walking closer to me and the fog started to fill the whole room. I banged on the door.

"Please! HELP! HELP ME!"

I felt someone else banging on the door.

"Bree! Bree, what's going on?" Alberto shouted.

"Help! I'm being kidnapped! Hel-mmmm!" my scream was muffled by the guard putting his hand on my mouth. His other hand found its way to my crotch and grasped it hard.

I screeched.

"Bree! We're coming, just hold on!" Alberto yelled.

I could only scream. And scream. And scream. I started resisting the guard. He kept a firm grip on me, but I elbowed him in the stomach and he let go. I ran over to the door and started yelling for help again.

"Somebody! Please! Hurry! Help!"

The guard was back on his feet and wrapped his arms around my waist, then grabbed my nightgown from the front and tried to pull me back. I fought back which only resulted in my nightgown being torn to two shreds. Then the guard grabbed me by my breasts. He squeezed them which hurt like hell and forced me out the window in nothing but my blood red bra and panties. I hit my head on the window, but the guard didn't care, he kept shoving me until we were on the fire escape. I tried to run down, but he grabbed my messy ponytail and pulled me up. I heard my bedroom door bust open.

Cristallian guards rushed to the window, led by Alberto.

"HELP!" I shrieked and pleaded, all the while the guard dragged me up the stairs fast.

I tripped and fell onto the stairs.

"Fuck you!" the guard swore at me and picked me up bridal style.

I struggled, but he stopped momentarily and banged me against the palace wall. I wanted to struggle but there was blood coming from my forehead and it prevented me. I begged for help after I screeched at the pain. We were close to a helicopter and I started struggling again. The guard put me down and pushed me into the helicopter. He got in after me and shut the door quickly.

"Go! Go! Go!" he instructed.

The pilot started to take off. I leaned over my captor's lap and banged on the window with my fists. My captor grabbed my wrists and threw me back onto my seat. He slapped me. Tears filled my eyes and one first tear fell from my eye. We were high in the air. There was no way I'd be rescued now.

* * *

 **There was the tenth chapter of Go the Distance! I hope you liked it, please do not forget to pop a review on here, kay thanks BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the eleventh chapter, I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Bree's POV

I sat in a dingy old room in the Tramontoen dungeon. I hate it. But I guess you expected that. Who wouldn't? I just want Alberto to come through there and get my ass out of here. I'm sitting in a palace dungeon in my underwear! It's cold. I rubbed my arms.

Then there was a click and I looked up through the bars. I wasn't pleased with who it was. I wanted Alberto. I got Principe Idiota.

"Ciao, principessa," he smirked, closing the break in the bars.

"Vaffanculo," I retorted flatly.

"Ouch," he said, sarcastically, "I just came to ask how your new home is going."

"This is not my home, I want to go back home! Take me home!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, no can do principessa."

"I have a name you know."

"And I really do not care what it is."

"You are a rude little stronzo."

"You are a spoiled little cagna."

"How am I spoiled?"

"What principessa is not? Their papà can get them whatever they want. Letteralmente."

"I am not spoiled."

"Please, how many times did you get a pony on your birthday?"

"Once," I admitted.

"Sì. And you are selfish too."

"I saved thousands of lives."

"How?"

"I was a spiare."

"How nobile." **(A/N nobile is Italian for noble, not just a misspelled word.)**

I hate Lucca. Why does he have to be so evil. I cannot believe I nearly married this guy. I would spend the rest of my life in pain.

"You on the other hand are selfish and spoiled."

"Me?"

"How many times did you get a pony on your birthday?"

Lucca hesitated, "Sette."

"Exactly."

He opened the bars again and walked out in a huff.

"Poor principe," I taunted.

"My nome is not principe."

"And I really do not care what it is."

He stomped his foot and walked off.

* * *

A little while later I heard the bars open again and once again I didn't like who I came face to face with. The Head of Tramontoen Defence.

"Ciao, Bree."

"Ciao," I said slowly while glaring at him, "What do you want?"

"Lovely outfit."

I pursed my lips. He knows I'm in my underwear and bunny slippers. The jerk.

"What do you want?"

"Do I need a reason to come and talk to our captive?"

"I'm not a captive. I'm simply waiting at the station for the train to come and pick me up."

"Suit yourself, but that train won't come until the ticket is paid for."

"Why do you want to blackmail my father?"

"You are our mortal enemies."

"Why? Why are we at war? Why can we not make peace?"

"That is classified young lady."

"But I don't understand!"

"And that is the way it shall stay."

"Fine, don't tell me. But tell me the real reason why you're here."

"Your father has contacted American spies to come retrieve you."

Yay!

"How do you know?"

"We have our sources. Anyway, these Americani cannot get their hands on you."

"So?"

"So we have to kill you."

"What! Why would you do that? You can't hold me for ransom unless I'm alive!"

"That is where you are wrong, bella. We shall kill you and once you are dead send a message back to your father saying you have fallen ill. He will become desperate for you to come back and we shall raise the ransom price. Then once he finally hands over the money, we reveal that you were dead all along."

"Why can't you just skip the dead principessa part?!"

"The Re wants to see the look on your father's face," he smirked, "Plus gli Americani will have no chance at recovering you."

I'm terrified. They're gonna kill me! I need someone, anyone I trust to talk to. Somebody get me out of here. I could feel my chest heaving up and down as I became more and more worried.

"How will you kill me?" I shook.

I don't wanna die! I still have to get married! I still have to become regina!

"Easy, we shoot you. Tomorrow at dawn."

My lip started to quiver. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna be shot. I'm never going to see my family or Alberto ever again. I'm never going to see my son. I'm never going to see Hunter again. He was just like his father now. Growing up without a mother. A mother who'd been shot too. I began to cry as the Head left and locked the bars again. My tears grew louder. More and more tears joined and raced down the side of my face.

* * *

That night I couldn't sleep. I was crying too much and thinking about dawn. I was going to die. I was going to be shot. I don't wanna die. Hu! Hu, hu! My heartbeats became so loud they sounded like footsteps. Wait a second, those sound a lot like footsteps. A lot. I turned over and saw someone standing at the bars, picking the lock. I couldn't believe who it was. I was so happy. He'd come for me. He was going to get me out of here. I was SO happy.

Chase.

* * *

 **Alrighty there's the eleventh chapter of Go the Distance, gotta say I loved writing this chapter. Especially the last part. Chase hasn't been in it for so long and I'm so happy he's back! Yay! Anyway, don't forget to review and BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the twelfth** **chapter of Go the Distance, I really really really hope you guys like it and please don't forget to R &R!**

* * *

Bree's POV

There was another click and the bars opened. I was so excited to get out of here. I ran over and hugged Chase.

"Hey," I said, crying.

"Hey," he said.

Hearing him speak made me realize that I had completely lost my American accent. I squeezed him tighter, but he let go. I was a little disappointed.

"Come on, we gotta get out of here."

I just wanted to stay in his arms for the rest of my life, but I knew that when morning came I'd be dead if I didn't get out of here. Silently, we walked out and I followed Chase as he led me through twists and turns until we finally reached the courtyard. Chase slowed as we traced along the side of the building. He peeked his head around the edge and came back. I watched him pull his gun out of his holster and peek his head around again. One, two, three, four gunshots went off. Next thing I knew he had grabbed my hand and we were running out of the Tramontoen palace gates. He's hardly said anything nice to me. Yeah, I know that we were escaping, but he could have at least acknowledged that I was a nice person. I am a nice person. Right?

An alarm went off inside as we started running as fast as we could away from the palace. Chase gripped my hand tighter as he practically dragged me along. Then suddenly, he turned the sharpest corner I've ever seen and shoved me up a tree. Then he climbed up too and we sat in silence, watching hundreds of guards pass straight by us. They all passed without noticing us and Chase I and sat back in the tree panting for a few minutes. I finally had time to take a look at him. A good look at him. Something was different. He had a scar running from his jawbone down to his neck on his left side. He rested his head against a branch of the tree.

"Thanks," I said.

It was a start. And that's all I wanted. A start. To start a conversation with him.

"It's my job," he replied, bitterly.

I looked down. This friendship was going to take a lot to heal. I didn't realize how it must've affected him when I left. I didn't mean to hurt him. I just had to get away from him.

"What happened to you neck?" I asked.

"That's right, you wouldn't know. Everyone at the agency knows, but you're not at the agency anymore. So you don't know."

"Will you tell me?"

He looked away from me and pursed his lips. I just want him to talk to me. Is that so much to ask for?

"Dylan sent me into enemy fire on a mission."

"And they cut you?"

"I was lucky to be alive."

His hazel eyes, once dreamy and soft, had turned into darts. They speared my soul and made my stomach churn with guilt.

"Oh."

"But it doesn't matter to you, does it?"

"What?"

"You're too busy being a princess to care about people like us."

"That's not true at all."

"You left the agency. No warning. You didn't even talk to me."

"I did!"

"You still left. You left the agency. You left your friends. You left me. You left your own god damn son! Just so you could go and get married!"

"I had no choice! I have to get married or I can't become queen!"

"You left Hunter!"

"Hunter's a strong kid," I said, bravely.

"Yeah? Yeah. Yeah, he is. But you know what, it doesn't matter! It doesn't!"

"How would you know?"

"Because I grew up without a mother! You've done the same thing to my son!"

"Hunter will be okay. You are!"

"I don't want Hunter to grow up and be like me! I don't wanna put him through that!"

"What's wrong with your life?"

"My mother dies, then I'm always living in the shadows of my siblings and mortal enemy that my dad loves more than me, then I meet a girl on a mission and I fall in love with her only to have her leave me with our only son!"

"I'm not going to argue with you anymore," I didn't want to admit that he was right.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"'Course not. You've turned back."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you turned back into the snobby, selfish little BITCH I knew."

"I'm not selfish or snobby and I am definitely not a bitch!"

"Yes you are!"

"You're a stronzo!"

"Oh thanks for the Italian lesson Mrs. Bitch."

"Okay, you can be Mr. Stronzo then!"

"Why did you do it!"

"Do what?"

"LEAVE! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?" his face was so red it looked ready to explode.

"Because all you were doing was hurting yourself!"

"That's no excuse to leave someone!"

"You're fine!"

"I'M NOT FINE!" I saw his face glistening in the moonlight, he was crying, "I'M BROKEN! YOU LEFT ME ALONE! YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO BE FINE WHEN THE ONE PERSON IN THE WORLD WHO DOESN'T MAKE ME FEEL LIKE CRAP UP AND RUNS AWAY! I STILL LOVE YOU!"

* * *

 **Dun Dun Dun! There's the twelfth chapter of Go the Distance, so glad that Chase is back! But there's much more drama to come! Mua ha ha ha! BYE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the thirteenth chapter of Go the Distance. I hope you enjoy and if you do don't forget to review and let me know how I'm going or to tell me anything you'd like to see happen! Warning: Suggested sex.**

* * *

Bree's POV

I can't speak. I can't move. My whole body feels weak and I don't really know why. The whole world is still and quiet except for the persistent wind blowing my hair.

"You-you love me?" I asked gently.

He started to get down from the tree.

"Come on, those guards'll be coming back soon."

Chase hopped all the way down off the tree. He avoided my question. I hate it when he does that. Sadly, I jumped off the tree to and followed along side him as we walked away from the Tramontoen palace.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"Back to Cristallo. You get to get married, become a queen and I never have to see you, princess, ever again, everybody wins."

"Hey!"

"What, princess?"

"I have a name."

"You think I don't know that?"

"What is wrong with you! This isn't the Chase I used to know."

"This was always the Chase you knew. You just got on his bad side."

"Oh yeah? And how do I get back onto his good side?"

"You can't."

"There's always a way."

"Not this time."

"Come on, Chase."

"Just stop talking to me."

"Don't pull that one on me again."

"I'll pull what ever I want on you. I wish I had a paper bag."

"Hey!"

Chase went silent as we walked. Why can't he just talk to me? I know he's mad but he'll never get over it if he doesn't talk about it. We walked for miles until we finally stopped at a clearing to get some sleep.

"Chase?" I asked, softly and genuinely.

"What?" he spat.

"Please tell me what I can do to get back in your good books."

"Why? It's not like it's going to matter."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Bree, open your eyes! You're getting married! You're going to become queen! You're never coming back to the agency and that's where I'm staying!"

"That doesn't mean we can't be friends! So just tell me! Tell me what I can do to get on your good side!"

"Don't get married!" he replied immediately after I'd finished.

I couldn't believe what he'd just said. By the look on his face I didn't think he could believe it either.

"Don't get married?" I asked, accusingly.

Now it was my turn to be angry at him. He'd just told me not to get married, but if I didn't get married then I wouldn't be eligible to become queen. Doesn't he want me to be queen?

"Goodnight," he started to lie down, but I stopped him.

"No, don't you try that with me!" I hit him on the shoulder, "You just told me not to get married!"

Once I'd hit him, I realized just how close we actually were. Only an inch away at the greatest. He kissed me. Whoa. And I didn't pull away. It was impossible. I couldn't pull away. I put my hands on his shoulders and slid his jacket off. He hugged me tight, only to unclip my bra. I knew where this was going. I didn't want it to stop.

~Time Skip~

I woke up in the morning with Chase lying so close to me. His arm was over me, acting as a blanket. Every memory of last night was a feverish blur. I snuggled closer to Chase and listened to his heartbeat. I felt him move and he turned to face the sky. I propped myself up on one elbow and watched as his eyes flittered open.

"Morning," I said.

"Morning," he replied and sat up.

Then, quick as hell, he got up and started walking.

"Come on, princess."

"Wait, what?"

"I said, come on, princess."

"But, why are you being so cold? Last night-"

"Last night means nothing. Now, get up and start walking."

"It meant something to me."

"Bree, it doesn't matter! In the long run everything will turn out the same whether last night happened or not."

Hurt, I got up and started walking with him. How can he say last night didn't mean anything? We had freaking sex! You don't have sex and then say it doesn't mean anything! We walked for a long time and I was exhausted by the time we finally reached the water. There was a secluded beach where a boat was waiting.

"There y'all are!" the boatman said, "Hop on."

Chase grabbed my waist and pulled me close.

"Show me your badge."

I put my hand on Chase's shoulder. The boatman pulled out a badge and there were the three Davenport Industries rings.

"Now get on, Romeo," he said grumpily.

Chase helped me onto the boat and we sat down on a couple of crates. Chase didn't say a word to me through the whole ride and we docked on Cristallian shores in minutes. He and I walked back to the palace where I was welcomed with open arms. My parents were especially happy to see me.

"Thank you for returning her," Mamma thanked Chase.

"It's my job."

"Bree!"

I looked behind me and saw Alberto. He rushed over to me.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay!" he picked me up and kissed me.

It felt weird. I don't know why. Alberto hugged me hard. I saw Chase start to walk away. Alberto released me.

"Chase, wait!" I called after him.

He stopped and turned around. I walked up to him.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the agency. I've finished my assignment."

"What do you mean?"

"I got an assignment. I completed it. I leave. It's not that difficult."

"I was just an assignment to you?"

"This was always just an assignment."

Then he turned away and walked off. I don't know why it hurt me so much. I was safe at home now. I had everything sorted out for my wedding, I was getting married in two days. Everything was as it should've been. No, no, I'm not hurt. I'm fine. Everything's fine. Everything...is fine.

* * *

 **There was the thirteenth chapter of Go the Distance! Hope you liked it and don't forget to review! Tell me what you think! Kay BYE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the fourteenth chapter of Go the Distance, hope you guys love it or like it, depending on how emotional you are.**

* * *

Bree's POV

* * *

 _"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister said, "You may kiss the bride."_

 _Alberto's lips pressed against mine as we kissed, starting off our new marriage. Applause went off in the crowd and I looked around. I saw people clapping and cheering. I saw the river fifty feet below us. I saw my white wedding dress and the navy bridesmaids' dresses on Arianna and Ilaria. Then my eyes laid on the one thing I didn't want to see. A teary-eyed Hunter sitting next to Chase, who was obviously forcing himself to clap. Hunter was upset. I felt terrible. My little baby was upset._

 _Hunter rose from his chair and ran up the isle. He was headed straight for the railing that stopped people from falling to their death on this bridge. Chase stood up and ran after him, screaming his name._

 _"Hunter! Hunter, don't! Stop!"_

 _Chase tripped over and plummeted to the ground. I started running up the isle chasing after Hunter. Chase got to his feet and started running again, but we were too late. Hunter jumped. He jumped off the bridge and fell to his death._

 _"NO!" Chase and I screamed._

 _I stopped a few feet away from the railing. Chase was leaning over the railing, grabbing it. We'd just lost our son. Our little baby. I saw Chase's fists squeeze the railing hard. He turned around and glared at me._

 _"YOU! YOU DID THIS!" his hand sliced across my face._

 _"Ow!"_

 _He punched me in the face and I stumbled back, bumping into Alberto. Two guards held Chase back._

 _"YOU KILLED HIM!"_

 _Alberto put his arm in front of me._

 _"YOU KILLED HUNTER! YOU KILLED MY SON! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"_

 _"Chase! I didn't mean-"_

 _"SHUT IT, BITCH! SELFISH, SPOILED PRINCESS! TELL ME, WAS BECOMING A QUEEN WORTH IT? HUH! TELL ME!"_

 _"Chase, you can't possibly believe I did this!"_

 _"YOU GOT MARRIED! YOU KILLED MY SON! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?"_

 _The guards grip on Chase released as he ripped out of their bind. Five more guards had to come and restrain him._

 _"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"_

 _His face was crimson and shined with tears. I just wanted to give him a hug, but I knew he was serious when he said he would kill me. Chase was starting break out of the seven guards' bind as well. Alberto picked me up and ran into the palace with me in his arms. I heard a gunshot._

 _"Put me down," I told Alberto._

 _He did so and I turned around, finding Chase dead on the ground with a bullet hole in his chest, dripping with blood. I'd lost Hunter and Chase. All because I got married..._

* * *

I woke with a start. That was the worst dream by far. Hunter wouldn't seriously kill himself because I got married, right? Chase wouldn't seriously slap me and punch me if Hunter died, right? I shuddered. Why did I have that dream?

Slowly, I slid out of bed and read my alarm clock. 8:30. I walked over to my closet and put on jeans instead of a dress. I didn't want to wear a dress. I don't know why. Then I walked into the bathroom and washed my face, stuck my hair up in a high ponytail and put on no makeup. Something's wrong with me, I don't know what it is.

That dream really scared me. I don't want either of them to die. I don't know why I had that dream either, which scared me. I walked out to the stables and grabbed a horse. I didn't care if I was supposed to ride side saddle, I didn't want to so I didn't. I rode into the forest that surrounded the castle and stopped when I found a clearing. A private secluded clearing.

I tied up the horse and laid down on the grass. I was getting married tomorrow. Chase and Hunter would be there. I can only pray that it won't turn out like my dream. Right now, I don't even want to get married. I love Alberto. I really do, but just thinking about Chase and Hunter, makes me realize that I'm scared of getting married. Maybe that's what the dream meant. That I was just scared of getting married. Of pledging my life to someone. Maybe I'm scared of becoming queen. That's it. That's all it was. Just jitters getting to me.

I let out a sigh of relief, knowing now that it was nothing more than fear. Everything will be okay. I'll get married to Alberto, become queen and never have to go back to the agency ever again. I'll finally learn why Tramonto and Cristallo are mortal enemies and maybe I can even be the one to settle our differences and stop the feud that's been going on for hundreds of years. Everything will be just fine.

I smiled up at the sun. This is all I really needed. Time away from everything and everyone. Time to myself to just think and sort everything out. Now I know, I'll be okay. I know everyone will be okay. I'm getting married tomorrow. Wow. I never thought this day would come. Wow.

I stood up and mounted my horse. Then I rode back to the palace and started the rest of my day. I knew everything would turn out exactly how it was supposed to.

* * *

 **There was the fourteenth chapter of Go the Distance, next chapter is the wedding! Ah! So excited! Anyways, review and tell me what you think might happen at this wedding...Hmmm? BYE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter of Go** **the Distance. I hope you love it! In this chapter there's a little section where it is in third person, because I wanted to add a part but Bree wasn't there to see it so it couldn't be in her POV. It's only a small part and I clearly marked it so yeah!**

* * *

Bree's POV

I'm getting married today. That's the first thing that came into my mind when I woke up this morning. I'm getting married in a couple of hours. Slowly, I crawled out of bed and looked out my window. Servants were busy setting up chairs in the garden. Two of them were setting up a white platform with a wedding arc on top of it. There was a knock at the door. I walked over and opened it, revealing two servants. Then one of them started to do my hair, while the other did my makeup.

Afterwards, I headed downstairs, had breakfast then ran back upstairs and did my teeth. I looked out my window again and saw more and more chairs had been set up. I had to sit down on my bed. I'm getting married in an hour. Wow. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered around like crazy. I think I'm gonna throw up. Why do I feel so bad about getting married? I should be excited. I should be jumping for joy.

My Mamma came in and sat next to me. I have to admit, I hardly noticed her. My eyes were fixed on the servants outside setting up for my wedding.

"You look pale, darling. Va tutto bene?"

I shook my head. I can't get married! Sure, I'm 28, but I can't get married! I don't really know why, but I know this is wrong.

"What is bothering you?"

"Mamma, I can't get married."

"Che cosa! Why not?"

"I don't know! I just can't!" I began to cry.

"Oh, honey. You're just letting those wedding day jitters get to you."

"No, I'm not. I can't get married. I can't."

"Just relax, everything will turn out as it should."

"I can't get married."

"You still haven't told me why. So it must be jitters."

I need to give her a reason as to why I can't get married or she'll force me up on that platform with Alberto. Damn, I don't know why!

"Now, come darling, you must get into your wedding dress and then we must fix your makeup. Come."

My mother helped me to my feet and we walked into my closet. She helped me put on a rather uncomfortable corset and pull my wedding dress over it.

"Tell me again why I have to wear this stupid corset."

"Well honey, you've been eating a lot of chips."

My mother smiled. I rolled my eyes. Then Mamma led me over to the bathroom where she fixed up my makeup and hair.

"There we go. A true princess."

Why does that make me feel even worse? We walked downstairs where Papà was standing in his royal attire.

"Ready?"

"No," I admitted, honestly.

Unfortunately, he thought I was joking. I heard the music start. I'm gonna throw up. I don't wanna get married! I saw cameras outside. I had to walk. My father started pulling me along a red carpet. People stared at me as I walked by. The media were all standing along the sides snapping pictures of Alberto and I. I looked to my left and my eyes fell on Leo, Janelle, Adam, Mr. Davenport and Chase. I knew they'd left Hunter back at the academy on purpose. I noticed that they were all wearing their formal attire, except for Chase who was wearing his spy gear. They were all smiling for me, except him, which I expected.

Soon, my father and I reached the end of the isle and he took his seat. I had to stand on my own now. My legs felt weak as the priest began to talk. Alberto smiled at me. He obviously saw right through my smile, down into my shaking soul. He was trying to comfort me. But it wasn't working. I couldn't hear anything and I felt like I was going to faint. Why? My wedding day is supposed to be the happiest day of my life!

"Do you, Alberto, take Breana to be your lawfully wedded wife till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Breana, take Alberto to be your lawfully wedded husband till death do you part?"

I looked at Alberto and opened my mouth. Then my eyes fluttered over to Chase. He was still practically glaring at me, which I don't blame him for. But nevertheless, seeing him like that, made me realize something. It's my wedding day and he's sitting in the crowd watching me. He shouldn't be there. He should be here. Here next to me, holding my hands, saying 'I do', slipping the ring on my finger. That should be him.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Third Person

* * *

Bree couldn't do it. She ran off the platform and up the isle. Gasps arose from the crowd as she ran away. Alberto called her name and started after her, as did Chase. They both ran fast, chasing after the bride. Bree slammed the door to the entry as the two ran closer. Chase ran up to it, but Alberto placed his hand on Chase's chest stopping him.

"You've done enough."

* * *

Bree's POV

* * *

I sat sobbing in the entryway. Then I heard something.

"Look, I care about her just as much as you do, so you can't stop me."

I'd recognize that American accent anywhere. It was Chase. He said he cared about me. Aww. Wait, no he shouldn't care about me. All I ever do is cause him pain. He should know better than to care for me.

"Just shut up and let me handle this okay, she's my bride."

Alberto. He and Chase were arguing. I don't like it.

"She should be mine."

Aww. No, Bree. He's delirious if he still like you after what you've done to him.

"You're nothing but an American bastard, just let me take care of my fiancé."

"You know what, fine. You take care of Bree. But you don't know anything about her."

"Of course I do! She loves golf and horse-riding just like I do. She loved it when we did those things together."

"Bree doesn't like golf! And she sure as fuck doesn't like horse-riding."

"Watch your tone Mr."

"I'll talk to you how ever I want, pretty boy."

I heard a clash. Panicked, I stood up and opened the door. Chase was hunched over clutching his stomach.

"Alberto!" I exclaimed.

Chase stood up and threw a punch at Alberto. It hit Alberto right in the jaw. Alberto grabbed his jaw. I was scared. Two guards came over and restrained Chase. He started struggling. No, this is just like my dream. It can't happen.

"Oh, but when he punches me it's okay?" Chase retorted.

Chase kicked Alberto in the shin and ripped out of the guards binds. He started beating Alberto senseless to the point where Alberto was lying on his back on the ground. I tried to pry him away, only for him to accidentally knock me away and throw me to the ground. Chase looked at me worriedly for a second before more guards came and restrained him, one of which held a gun to his head. It pressed against his temple.

"No!" I cried as Alberto helped me to my feet.

"Take him away," Alberto instructed.

"No, don't!" I insisted.

The guards looked at me.

"Bree, I think you kinda have to choose," Chase said, looking in the direction of the gun against him.

It was a no brainer for me. My parents would be devastated. I'd let the whole country down, but it's what I had to do. I walked over to Alberto and slid my engagement ring off my finger. I placed it in his hand.

"I'm sorry."

Then I walked back over to Chase. The gun was still pointed at his head as I hugged him. Slowly, I released my grip at the same time the guards did. Chase grabbed me and our lips hungrily pressed against one another's.

* * *

 **There was the fifteenth chapter of Go the Distance! This was the second last chapter of Go the Distance, I can't believe it's nearly over already! But anyway, I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review! Kay BYE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys here' the** **sixteenth chapter of Go the Distance. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Bree's POV

I had made my choice. I chose Chase. It was the right choice. I was going to go back to the agency. That's what I decided. I change my mind a lot it seems, but this is definitely the last time. I'm going back to America. I'm going to become a spy. Everything had turned out as it was supposed to. I knew it would and it did.

"You cannot do this!" I heard.

My head turned to the sound and saw my padre. He glared at me.

"You cannot betray your country for some puppy love!"

"It's not puppy love."

"Tis puppy love! You cannot return to America! You are to stay here and marry Alberto!"

"I can't."

"You will if I have to whip you!"

"I won't. I don't love Alberto as much as I love Chase."

"Love does not matter! You shall stay here and become queen!"

"Love matters dad."

"You call me papà! Not 'dad'."

"My apologies papà, but this does not change a thing."

My father snapped his fingers. Chase was grabbed by several guards and another gun was placed against his head.

"You stay here and Mr. James Bond goes free. If you refuse, rifiuto, Loverboy dies."

"Okay, I'm confused, am I Mr. James Bond or Loverboy?" Chase asked, cheekily.

"Stai zitto," Papà snapped, "Choose principessa."

"If you kill him, I'll never forgive you. If you kill him, the same gun will kill me. If he dies, so do I. You're not getting me as queen no matter what you do, so let him go or I'll die too."

"You will not lay a finger on any gun then. All methods of murder will be kept away from you and a guard shall follow you around wherever you go to make sure of this. Even in the shower."

"If you kill him, you'll lose me."

"I just said, you shall not die."

"Maybe so, but I won't become your queen. I'll still be in the U.S. no matter what you say or do. So let him go."

"Then we shall shoot him. If anything that happens leads you back to America, then he may as well be dead."

The guards tightened their grip on Chase, one of them placed a finger on the trigger.

"No, stop! If you kill him, I'll tell everyone the secret. I'll tell everyone what happened 20 years ago. I'll tell them. All of them."

"You will do no such thing!"

"I will. Let him go and it stays between us."

Papà knew I'd won. I had a brother. A twin brother and nobody knew about him because he died when he was only a baby. Tramontoens kidnapped him and shot him in the head. I'll never forget him. Little Augusto. My parents want him to stay a secret. I've never known exactly why, but I knew that this was the perfect way to get what I wanted.

Papà snapped his fingers and Chase was released. He hugged me.

"Get out of my sight," Papà snapped at me, "You are dead to me. Dead to me!"

Ouch. I didn't mean to hurt him. I just wanted him to let Chase go. It seems I'm really good at accidentally hurting people. I really need to learn how to stop. But he hurt me to. I'm dead to him? He doesn't love me anymore? Chase squeezed me tighter, sensing that I was upset. And I was. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"You will never return to Cristallo! NEVER!"

Mamma walked over to him, "That is unkind. She is still our daughter."

"No! She is not my daughter! She never will be again! Get out! Get off of Cristallian soil!"

"Figlia, you are welcome back any time you choose," Mamma said.

"No! If she sets even one foot on these soils again, she will be killed!"

Chase squeezed me even tighter. Everything Papà was saying hurt me more and more. He would kill me if I came home? He would kill me?

"Marito, you stop it right now! Bree will always be welcomed here, whether she has decided to become queen or not."

"You hear me, Breana? You will die! Don't ever step foot in Cristallo again!"

"Papà-"

"No! Leave! Become spy like you want! Leave!"

My lip quivered. I began to cry. I don't want to have to choose between these two worlds. I want to have a part in both of them, they both mean too much to me. I can't give one up! Chase started to rub my back.

* * *

I packed my bags and headed back to the agency. Taking one final glance at the place I used to call home, I shut the door to the helicopter and Mr. Davenport started to take off. I looked down upon the green land of Cristallo and knew I could never go back. Papà had made it abundantly clear that I would be executed if I returned. It was scary to think I'd never be allowed into my own country again.

Chase couldn't still be mad at me after what I'd done, right? I felt his arm around me, which answered my question. After everything we'd been through together, I knew that things could only get better from here. They had to. Otherwise, everything would combust and we'd all be left to DIE! Ugh, sorry, I'm just stressed out right now. I can't go home. But in a way I kind of do. I get to go home to the agency.

And who knows, maybe someday I'll be allowed back to Cristallo again...

* * *

 **And there was the final chapter of Go the Distance! I hope you loved this story and don't forget to review what you thought of it! Yay! Hopefully I'll get another story up soon. Maybe, maybe not, depends on whether I get an idea or not. Anyway, another big shoutout to J-deep who gave me this wonderful idea! So claps for her *clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap times infinity* And yeah, BYE!**


End file.
